


Valentine Hearts II: Pizzas, Presents, And Pink Frosting

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Valentine Hearts [2]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Nightwing (Comic)
Genre: Cake, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Dinner, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Holidays, Humor, Jewelry, M/M, Male Slash, Pizza, Prompt Fic, Romance, Series, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lian plans a Valentine’s Day party for her father and uncle.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Hearts II: Pizzas, Presents, And Pink Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 27, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: February 4, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1306  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [2011 DCU Fic/Art Valentine’s Day Challenge.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/702690.html) Prompts (Traditional): _Red, Pink, Candles, Red Velvet, White Lace, White, Sappy Card(s), Jewelry, Chocolate/Candies, Red Silk/Satin._  
>  The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

Roy watched his daughter put everything together for their party: she had put the paper tablecloth on the dining room table, decorated with red and pink hearts, and there were red candles in the holders in the center. Roy had helped by hanging paper cut-outs of hearts from the ceiling, and in the kitchen, the cake was baking in the oven. Father and daughter had giggled their way through the process of mixing and tasting, Roy smiling at the memory.

“I gotta put out the cookies, Daddy.”

“That’s right, Pumpkin.”

“You didn’t eat any, did you?” Lian asked with a little frown.

“Nope, Scout’s honor,” said Roy, making the proper sign.

“Okay.”

Roy grinned as Lian marched into the kitchen. He would light the candles when Dick got here. Little did his Robbie know about the festivities. He just thought that he was bringing over pizza.

_Forget it, Robbie. Once my baby girl gets planning, no one’s safe!_

“Uncle Dick’s here!”

“Great! C’mon, let’s greet him at the door.”

Lian smoothed down her red velvet dress trimmed with white lace as she hurried to join her father. Roy was dressed in jeans and a white sweater with red trim. He could see Dick through the small side window carrying the pizza boxes.

Dick didn’t even have to ring the doorbell. Roy yanked open the door.

“Whoa, that’s service,” Dick said with a smile.

“Come in, Uncle Dick!”

“You bet, honey.” Dick was also clad in jeans and a red sweater, looking yummy, in Roy’s opinion. Lian took one of the boxes and Dick followed her with the other.

“Mmm, what smells so good, Princess?” asked Dick as they went into the kitchen.

“You’ll see!”

Roy came in. “Put some slices on the plates. We’re eating in the dining room.”

“Wow, fancy tonight.”

Lian giggled as she asked for a slice of chicken-and-onion and one of pepperoni. Once all the plates had pizza, Roy and Lian led the way into the dining room.

“Hey, what’s all this?” Dick asked, his eyes lighting up. Roy kissed him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Uncle Dick!” Lian bounced up and down.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Princess!”

The two of them giggled like co-conspirators. Roy shook his head fondly. “Let’s eat.”

The happy family enjoyed pizza, Coke, and laughter, and Lian ran to get the cake, Roy taking it out of the oven for her. They put a quick drizzle of pink frosting over the angel cake and maraschino cherries were sprinkled on top.

“Oh, wow, what a great cake, hon,” said Dick.

Lian beamed at the praise. Roy had to admit that the cake was delicious. His little girl was a good baker.

“Time for presents!” said Lian after they had finished their dessert.

“Yay!” said Dick.

“I’ve got two kids,” Roy grumbled while his ‘kids’ laughed.

They had already given each other cards earlier in the week. Lian liked to enjoy the cards for more than just a day. She had taped hers on the mirror in the living room, and had put Roy’s card from Dick next to it. Dick had assured her that the cards he had received from her and Roy were set in places of honor at the Manor.

Now it was time for presents! Lian eagerly unwrapped her present from Dick.

“Wow! The new Batgirl doll! Thanks, Uncle Dick!”

She hugged him and Dick said, “My pleasure, honey,” as he hugged her back.

“Steph makes a great Batgirl, doesn’t she?”

“She certainly does.”

“You open yours from me now, Daddy.”

“Okay, Princess.” Roy unwrapped the shiny red paper and grinned as he saw the DVD. _“Robin Hood_ , huh?”

“Yeah. Robin Hood was an archer. And Uncle Dick was Robin.”

Dick laughed as he tweaked Lian’s nose, the little girl giggling.

Roy smiled. He loved seeing his daughter happy, and Dick’s sparkling eyes were a beautiful sight.

“Now here’s my present, Uncle Dick.”

Dick opened the package. “This is perfect, Princess.” He held up the DVD of the animated adventures of _Batman & Robin_. The young sidekick was wearing the original costume.

“It’s your Robin,” Lian beamed.

“Yes, thank you.” Dick read the titles. “Hey, this is Season 1.”

Lian nodded. “Can we watch it together?”

“Of course.”

Roy’s gift to Lian was a set of costume jewelry, her green eyes lighting up. “They’re so pretty, Daddy. Thank you!” She put the pink necklace on, preening for Roy and Dick.

“It’s a good thing I was bringing my presents over, anyway,” Dick said.

“That’s right, Robbie. Good thing you brought them, otherwise you’d have to sing for your supper.” Roy considered. “Or at least dance for it.”

Dick flashed a grin, then opened his present from Roy. He was delighted to receive a box of dark chocolates, smiling as he shared them with Lian and Roy. He mischievously popped a chocolate into his mouth as he looked at Roy saucily. The redhead hastily ate a chocolate, trying not to react to his lover’s temptation.

_Damn you, Robbie!_

Dick smirked, well aware of the effect that he was having on his archer.

Roy opened Dick’s present, smiling as he saw the box of chocolates. “Great minds, eh, Robbie?”

Dick grinned. “That’s right, Red.”

After clean-up they sat down and watched the Batman & Robin DVD, Lian sitting between her daddy and uncle, the three of them laughing and teasing.

_“Holy Moley, Batman!”_

“You really were the punster, weren’t you?” Roy smirked.

“I was clever and inventive, Dick said haughtily.

Dick was delighted with the cartoon. He laughed and teased and joked with Lian, Roy watching in joy. How’d he get so lucky to have such a wonderful lover and daughter?

He was grateful to Dinah and Ollie. Dinah had been like a mother to him, and he was eternally grateful when she’d been there for him during his withdrawal from heroin. Dick, too.

Ollie? Well, he’d been less than a perfect guardian by far, and had thrown him out after discovering that he was a junkie. Ollie couldn’t face his own failure but had immediately regretted it, but hadn’t known how to fix it.

Roy had accepted his apology. Why not? He’d screwed up badly. Ollie hadn’t been all at fault, and he doted on Lian. He would always be Ollie: selfish, impulsive, a little crazy, but he was a good man, one Roy was proud to have Lian call ‘Grandpa’.

He had been lucky to have such a good foundation. Hopefully he could establish the same strong foundation for Lian.

“Can we watch another episode?” Lian asked.

“One more,” Roy said. “Then it’s off to bed.”

“Aw, Daddy, what about _Robin Hood?”_

“No way, honey. That’s a two-hour movie.”

“Don’t worry, there’ll be other nights,” Dick assured the little girl.

“Okay.”

& & & & & &

_Batman and Robin flew across the Gotham night, Robin laughing as he said, “Great night, eh, Batman?”_

_“That’s right, Robin.”_

_“Hey, trouble at four o’clock!”_

_The Dynamic Duo landed in the middle of a robbery, landing punches as the words BAM! and POW! flashed across the screen._

_"Guess you robbers have hit a brick wall,” Robin chirped as he threw the bad guys into a brick wall._

& & & & & &

“Oh, brother, Robbie.” Roy rolled his eyes.

“Hey, it was the script!”

“But you said it for real, didn’t you?”

Dick hedged, “Maybe once.”

Roy grinned.

& & & & & &

After the episode concluded, Roy cleaned up while Dick hustled Lian off to bed, the two of them laughing and joking.

Roy went into his bedroom and took out a second gift for Dick from the top drawer. It was a red satin thong that sparkled.

“Oh, baby, Happy Valentine’s Day,” Roy murmured, putting it back on the red tissue paper and wrapping it back up.


End file.
